venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Brandi Says Hi
Game= Brandi Says Hi is an action horror game created by Isaac Frye, with assistance from Jordan Frye and Bethany Frye. An original game, it was developed originally for the now-defunct Steam Greenlight. It was published onto Steam on February 7, 2015, and onto Game Jolt on February 20, 2015. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of a free-roaming game, while also containing point-and-click elements. Players control black doll-like figure to collect ten blue orbs without being attacked by the two characters in the game. The game's two characters are Brandi, a purple damaged robot with red graffiti on his head and body, and Aiko, a doll with a red dress, black hair, and blank eyes. The game takes place in an area that is either mostly pitch black or fully lit, depending on the version being used. Players must collect the ten orbs while running away from the characters, without letting their power run out. They are provided with a flashlight that partially lights up the room to reveal the location of the orbs; however, constant usage of the flashlight, along with any form of movement, contributes to the amount of power consumed compared to standing still. Their location is provided by a map on the bottom right corner, with blue designating the player and orange designating the enemies. If the players fail to collect all the orbs by the time the power runs out, or if any of the two characters catch the player, they will be jumpscared and brought back to the main menu. The game consists of ten levels, each increasing in difficulty. Players are able to access all levels at the startup. Two additional secret levels are also present, the first being a practice that can be accessed by double-clicking Brandi, and a level 11 that can be accessed by double-clicking on Aiko. Development Isaac Frye originally developed the game for a Steam Greenlight competition. Jordan created the game's music, while Bethany worked with Isaac to create the graphics. As with the rest of his games, it was created with Clickteam Fusion 2.5. Prior to its release, Isaac teased the game with a full portrait of Brandi on January 15, 2015, and a portrait of both Brandi and Aiko on January 17, 2015. On February 7, 2015, Isaac published the game onto Steam Greenlight, while also releasing a demo video on his YouTube channel. The Greenlight page was last updated on April 13, 2015. Unfortunately, while the game was approved by the community, Isaac never took the chance to move the game onto Steam, and it will most likely never be released onto the website due to the retirement of Greenlight. However, Isaac uploaded the game onto his Game Jolt chanel on February 20, 2015, where it is still playable today. In addition to the demo video, Isaac also provided a gameplay video for the VenturianTale channel on November 13, 2015. Reception Brandi Says Hi received generally positive reviews. Many have praised the game for its uniqueness, though others are critical of glitches and the game being zoomed in on the downloaded version. As of November 2019, the game has 20.5k views, 112 likes and 116 followers. Trivia *If the player wins a level, the music that plays is the same victory music heard in Five Nights at VenturianTale. *When playing the downloaded version, the code of the application is called 2015WIP. *The main menu song from this game is called called "Terror Toy" on the Venturian SoundCloud page. *The game is free and can be downloaded from Game Jolt or played on the website, although the latter version is more buggy than the downloaded version. *The online version is slightly different from the downloaded version (e.g. graphics and controls), but other than that, the two versions are identical to each other. *On the online version, there is an blue icon on the bottom right corner that reads "Check out our channel," along with the VenturianTale logo. **However, if the player double-clicks the icon, it will lead them to the secret practice round that Brandi will bring the player to if they click on him. * For some reason, on the online version, if the player collects the ten orbs in the practice round, the game will say that the player beat Level 1. This does not happen on the downloaded version, however, as the player will be simply brought back to the main menu. * Because there is no power limit and no enemies on the practice level, the player has the ability to stay on practice level as long as they want. **Strangely, this only applies to the downloaded version, as staying on the practice level for too long on the online version will result in Brandi eventually killing the player. *At random times, mysterious writing will appear on the walls. This is commonly seen on the medium-sized room and the large-sized room. (e.g. "Hi :)" and "I am dead :)") *When playing the downloaded version, the code of the application is called 2015WIP. External links * http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=388227522%7CSteam * http://gamejolt.com/games/brandi-says-hi/50384 |-|Gallery= Brandi Says Hi.jpeg|The game's levek selection menu Aikojumpscare.png|Aiko killing the player Aikochase.png|Aiko chasing the player Brandijumpscare.png|Brandi killing the player BRANDI SAYS HI Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|A demo video of the game that appears on Isaac's channel. Brandichase.png|Brandi chasing the player Brandi_creepy_toy_robot_3d_model_render_by_homelessgoomba-d8e2f1t.png|Full-scale 3D rendering of Brandi Brandi says hi hd wallpaper 2d horror game by homelessgoomba-d8eceif.png|HD Wallpaper Brandi-says-hi-steam-greenlight.png|Steam Greenlight Icon BRANDI SAYS HI! ) - Indie Horror Game|Gameplay with Isaac Frye |-|Project Devlog= Feb 20, 2015: Brandi Says Hi Is Now Playable! Let me know how it works. :) The game runs well if you download it. You can just play it on the website’s page, but it’s a little more buggy. ^_^ Category:Video games Category:2015 video games Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isaac Frye Category:Horror Category:Horror games Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale Category:Awesome